サマータイムレコード
by TransparentAnswer
Summary: "It seems that "that" can't be recalled so easily." -Summer Time Record (IA) "Once, there was a secret hideout shared by children and filled with joyful days they had shared together. Now, those memories are lost in the summer. Only to be remembered by one person." Disclaimer: All rights belong to their rightful owners. Cover art is by artist Id: 114366 from Pixiv.


Note: To understand this story, I recommend that you should try reading the chapter-ed story I worked on, Mystery. This is a side story of some sort. Inspiration had been from Jin's Summertime Record along with some of the Kagerou Project songs. As for Summertime Record, it was much more inspired by utaite (Vocaloid cover singers) Nobunaga's Piano and vocal cover of it and is a recommended song to listen to for this fic. Search up "サマータイムレコード のぶなが" on Youtube for it or go to her mylist on niconico douga (Requires you to have an own account if you do). Also, the timeline of this story is for you to guess and I'll start naming your character in Mystery here (Meaning, I'll give a name instead of typing up "(L/N) (F/N)" but Mystery will still be a reader insert so you don't need to worry about me doing the same to it).

* * *

_Gather in the secret base..._

The only thing that is heard through out the wind is the noise and tunes that the crickets and insects had made at the forest nearby. The summer heat tricking illusions towards them. "I wonder who's idea was it to play soccer under the sun when it's summer..." The girl muttered. "Well, can't blame the fact that the cooler broke so we had to settle with the out door field." The google wearing senior said to her with a grin. "Still... This heat is unbearable..." The always pessimistic one groaned. "I don't think it's that bad though. At least you can get to increase your stamina Hayami-san." She said, trying to lighten up the mood. "Easy for you to say Tsubasa-kun..."

"Guys! Time for a break!" Aoi called on the members. Much to the relief to many of the members who couldn't stand the summer heat which is common at that time of the year. Endou who returned to be a coach had luckily decided to end the practice early seeing that many of them are tired.  
"Man, am I glad that the practice ended early..."  
"Now that we're free, what should we do?"  
"Ah! How about we go for the beach?" Tenma suggested. It is summer after all. Most of the members had agreed. With exception of a few. "I'm going with Hayami for fishing so we'll head off early!" Hamano grabbed his best friend and left ahead. "I have to go somewhere Tenma."  
"Eh? You're no fun. It's the beach you know?"  
"I really can't nii-san. Sorry Tenma."  
"That's okay Tsubasa! There's still another time, right?"  
"Yeah."

-  
'It should be around here...' The girl had wandered around the forest a few meters away from where the Sun Garden is located once she was sure that Tenma and the others had left for the beach or wherever they are planning to go. There wasn't much besides the animals and insects as she first entered the forest but she kept on walking. And sure enough, she found a few trails of dried paints and also carves of Hiragana found at one of the large rocks.

たそがれのきしだんたちのばしょ!

"Nii-san came up with the name and carved it here... Just like how I remembered them." Tsubasa's lips formed into a small smile and also noticed the direction of the carved arrow. Standing up and looked at the direction, she saw an old building. The build is actually modern but it was unattended for a long time that tree vines started to grow around the concrete building. There aren't any window glass panes so it is free for animals to enter and use for a shelter. Entering the building, while there are some minor changes such as the bird's nest in some parts and the vines, there are many rooms. Exactly twelve which the names of members of the Tasogare no Kishidan are written at the doors. "Now that I look back, the rooms are probably small... I guess it's enough to to fit for each." She murmured.

Looking around for more, she noticed a piano, not the grand one though. She approached it and tested on one of the keys which lets out a sound. "It's still working." She smiled.

_"Thanks mom!" A younger Jun thanked his mother. "Alright kids. Be sure not to trouble the animals here!" The lady warned the children whom nodded in agreement. "Ah, what are you planning to do with the building here?" She asked Jun. All the children replied in unison. "It's a secret~." Hearing that, she laughed and shrug her doubts off. 'They're still kids after all. It's a nostalgic feeling to many adults now that I think of that word...' "I'll see you soon then. Don't get hurt and be sure to call me or dad before night falls!"_  
_"Okay!"_

_Once the lady left, Ren soon asked. "Ne, ne. What do you think would be the name of our group?"_  
_"Group?"_  
_"Yeah! I mean, we are making a secret base that only we know!"_  
_"Then how about Tasogare no Kishidan?"_  
_"Tasogare no Kishidan?"_  
_"Yup! I mean, you guys got those awesome powers while I can use my Hissatsu soccer moves to beat up bad guys. Plus, the sun set is always a beautiful scene for us, right?"_  
_"Now that you said it..."_  
_"It does sound cool!"_  
_"Then it's settled!"_

_"Caught you!"_  
_"Aww no fair."_  
_"We still need to find Tsubasa though."_  
_"Thank you!" The familiar voice is heard and the children soon gathered to where she was. In front of the hideout and a Piano was brought inside by a few workers. "I'll see you later if you kids need any of our service!" "Okay!" The group of workers soon left and the rest of the group looked at the girl who seems eager to play out the instrument. _  
_"Why do you bring a piano here?"_  
_"It's kind of plain to have nothing to play it besides some hide and seek. Plus, I've always wanted to play one!"_  
_"Really? Then have you ever tried playing the Fur Elise?"_  
_"Mou nii-san!"_  
_"Come on you two. It seems fun and I saw her playing with the piano on her own months back so why not give her a chance to keep this in?"_  
_"Fine..."_

"...How long has it been since the twelve of us last played here?" Tsubasa asked, particularly to no one. Nostalgia coming in to the girl's mind. "The time we made it is sometime after we were adopted to nii-san's family... But most of them probably forgot about this secret hideout we used to have... Except for me..." She muttered as she tried to remember the past memories. "Now that I think about it... Nii-san's not exactly as nice as he is now before this hideout was made and even during the first time we actually met him..."

_...Remember those times_.

* * *

**サマータイムレコード**


End file.
